February 13, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first . Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:09 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:09 Flower1470 Sup Peep Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:30 Flower1470 . . . . . . . . . Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:31 Chrisgaff Hi guys 8:31 Loving77 hi chris 8:32 Flower1470 FINALLY SOMEONE TO TALK TO Hey Chris :P 8:33 Chrisgaff Hey :P Sorry for being late, we randomly went out. 8:34 Flower1470 nw Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Chrisgaff has left the chat. 8:48 Loving77 ooo 8:48 Flower1470 ooo DARN PEEP!!!!! 8:48 Loving77 :D Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:48 Flower1470 UUUUUUGGGGGHHHH wb 8:48 Chrisgaff Laggy chat :c And thanks. :) 8:55 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:56 Chrisgaff Cya pen :) Loving77 has left the chat. 8:57 Flower1470 ooo . I'm trying to do a few things at once and it's not working very well .XD 9:05 Chrisgaff :P I'm playing tf2 with friends and chatting 9:06 Flower1470 im playing webkinz, watching a live stream, scrolling tumblr, and uploading things to photobucket 9:07 Chrisgaff Dang. A live stream of what? 9:08 Flower1470 some girl making Zexal gifs oh, and audio clips 9:10 Chrisgaff Nice 9:11 Flower1470 im pretty bored right now tho lol 9:12 Chrisgaff Same, I'm just watching my friend kill my other friend with the weakest item in the game. other friends* 9:13 Flower1470 XD 9:13 Chrisgaff 3 Damage per hit. :P 9:16 Flower1470 I'm going to see how much Firefox can take before it gives out on me 9:18 Chrisgaff Oh boy. XD 9:39 Flower1470 . the person running this live stream is hilarious There's two viewers..... one is me "mr/mrs second viewer you can make a guest name x3 come chat XD" 9:42 Dragonian King hi guys Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:42 Flower1470 Hey Silly 9:44 Chrisgaff Hey silly, and nice. :P 9:45 Dragonian King i got a heart from bob the level 1 downsizer i got a candy cane from him too lol 9:45 Flower1470 wow 9:46 Dragonian King i wonder who this mysterious person controlling bob is i didnt program him to send stuff ooo 9:48 Chrisgaff OOO 0o0 Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 9:50 Dragonian King wb 9:50 Chrisgaff Wb Second time we responded at the same time. XD 9:50 Dragonian King lol 9:50 Flower1470 :P 9:53 Dragonian King (rofl) lily tell peep thanks for the whale-cake 9:53 Flower1470 she just laughed lol ugh i have to study 9:56 Dragonian King ooo 9:56 Flower1470 i dont wanna studyyyyyyyyy~ 9:56 Dragonian King studying (no) (saywut) (no) saywut guy says no 9:57 Flower1470 Vocabulary, biology, and ASL tests tomorrow 9:59 Chrisgaff That stinks. D: 10:00 Flower1470 I'm pretty good at ASL so I don't think that'll be a problem. I'm worried about vocab and bio though 10:04 Dragonian King boop 10:04 Flower1470 hmm i better go 10:04 Dragonian King bye 10:05 Flower1470 See you guys later! Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014